Inked
by ThatOneRedfield
Summary: A girl goes to Shannon Moores Gas Chamber Ink to get a new tattoo. Sparks instanlty fly when they meet. One-shot, is better than the description sounds. ShannonXoc


**I wrote this one-shot for SkittlesOH-8, I hope she, as well as you like this!**

**--**

Kristy Sanders walked through the doors of Gas Chamber Inc. She was there to get her sixth tattoo, she already had five, all hidden in intimate places. She walked to the man standing behind the glass cabinet that had the piercing jewelry in it.

"Hi, i'd like to get a tattoo." She said.

"Sure." Shannon said before he even looked up at her. "What kind of ta.." Shannon stopped in his sentence when he finally looked at the woman. He was wide eyed, mouth slightly ajar. He was stunned by her beauty.

"Are you OK?" Kristy asked.

"I'm fine." Shannon replied as he looked her over. She was gorgeous, she had long black hair, creamy porcelain skin, she was wearing a black corset type top with leather detailing, and a pair of black Tripp pants. "I'm Shannon, by the way." He said sticking his hand out.

"Kristy." She smiled shaking his hand.

"Right this way, and we can start on the tattoo." Shannon said leading her to one of the seats. He was of course a licensed tattoo artist, but he rarely had time to do them, even in his own shop. But this one, he wanted to do.

"I was thinking of a Celtic Cross on my inner wrist." Kristy said gazing at the tattoos on Shannons arms.

"I think that'd look great!" Shannon replied as he got his things ready.

Kristy sat in the chair as he began to draw the outline of the tattoo on her wrist. He was very delicate and touching her light with the marker, which tickled her skin.

"Do you live around here?" Shannon asked.

"I just moved here. And every time I move to a new place, I get a new tattoo." She smiled.

"How many do you have?" Shannon asked, curiosity etched on his features.

"Five." She replied. "I love yours!" She said as she lightly traced the outlines of the tattoos on Shannon's arm.

"Thanks." Shannon said as he began to use the needle. The instant it touched, Kristy relaxed. She hated needles from doctors, but Loved needles when she was having ink done. She liked pain too, which was why she got tattoos.

"Do you live around here?" Kristy asked, repeating Shannon's question.

"Yeah, I've lived here all my life." He replied. "Except when I'm on the road."

"What to you go on the road for?" The curiosity now etched on her features.

"Im a profesional wrestler. So I travel alot." He replied glancing up at her.

"That's so cool!" She replied smiling genuinely. "I never really got into wrestling though."

"Hey its not every ones Forte." He winked.

"Guess not." She shrugged. "So is this just a hobby then?"

"Yeah, I used to do tattoos every once in a while for friends. But then their friends, and theirs friends' friends would come to me, so I figured it'd be best to open my own shop."

"This is your shop?" He nodded. "That's so cool."

She sat quiet for a few minutes, studying him. _'He is cute!' _She thought as she looked at his appearance. He was wearing jeans, and a white sleeveless shirt, and a backwards hat.

"Can I asked what happened?" Shannon asked indicating the scar on her wrist.

"My parents died a few years ago, and I started cutting myself." She replied solemnly.

"Its ok!" He replied placing a hand on her shoulder. "I understand."

The rest of the time he did the Tattoo they talked about everything and opened up to each other. The even told each other things that they never told anyone else.

--

"Thanks for the Tattoo!" Kristy said as she pulled money out of her wallet.

"Don't worry about it!" Shannon said referring to the money.

"Are you sure?!" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's on me." He smiled.

"Thank you. Anyway I can repay you?" She asked.

"You could go to dinner with me tonight?" He asked, unsure what she'd say.

The look on her face suddenly changed. "I'd love too." She replied as she began writing her name, number and address on a piece of paper.

"I'll pick you up at 7?" Shannon asked, relieved that she said yes.

"Perfect!" She said smiling. "I gotta get going, see you tonight!" She said as she turned and walked out the door.

Shannon watched as she walked out the door. He only knew her a few hours, but she was perfect in her eyes. He opened up to her and she opened up to him.

With out thinking he ran out the door after her. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. She looked at him funnily.

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He replied as he looked at her red lips.

In just seconds his lips came crashing down on hers. She returned the kiss, it felt right. She didn't feel like she was kissing a stranger, she felt like she was kissing someone she knew her whole life.

Shannon intensified the kiss when she returned it. His tongue ran over her lips, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and he instantly stabbed his tongue into her mouth. He loved the taste of her. His hands tangled in her hair as her arms went around his neck.

She slid her tongue into his mouth, savouring him. After moments they broke apart, breathless and panting.

"I'm sorry." Shannon muttered. "But I just feel like I've known you my whole life, and I..."

He was cut short by her kissing him, it felt like a jolt of electricity to his system. It made him feel alive, more than he had in years.

She pulled back and looked at him, her lipstick had been smeared on his face. She giggled at his goofy expression.

"Lets go get some lunch or something." Shannon said not wanting to wait till that night. She nodded and he grabbed her hand and they headed off down the street.

--

**Hope that was good! I think it turned out pretty good. PLease review ;)**


End file.
